<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>afterglow by thefangirlslair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525705">afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair'>thefangirlslair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Blood and Injury, Drama &amp; Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Romance, Suggestive Themes, all i know is that there was some killing involved but it was mildly mentioned, i can't really think about the tags lmao, mafia!sakura, police agent!sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>blood is dripping on the cheap carpeted floor from the tips of my fingers staining it forever. the rain was pouring hard outside making me strain my ears to hear him. i feel his presence somewhere behind me and the hairs on my nape stand on edge. i feel rather than hear the tremor in his voice as he asks me again.</p><p>"what did you do sakura?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>tell me that you're still mine, tell me that we'll be just fine / even when i lose my mind, i need to say / tell me that it's not my fault, tell me that i'm all you want / even when i break your heart</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>- afterglow, taylor swift (lover)</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p>"what did you do?" the horror in his voice is apparent, and i am the one to blame.</p><p>it always goes like this—the two of us meeting in a shabby motel room, desperate hands match desperate mouths as we glide on each other's bodies, and then we leave as if nothing happened. we leave to live our lonely lives; he as a man of duty, me as a person that defies them.</p><p>but not tonight.</p><p>tonight, the tension isn't electric; it's burning. with what, i'm not sure yet. betrayal? resentment? anger? perhaps all three from him. i just costed him a dozen of his men's lives anyway.</p><p>blood is dripping on the cheap carpeted floor from the tips of my fingers staining it forever. the rain was pouring hard outside making me strain my ears to hear him. i feel his presence somewhere behind me and the hairs on my nape stand on edge. i feel rather than hear the tremor in his voice as he asks me again.</p><p>"what did you do sakura?"</p><p>the urge to beg for him to circle me in his arms just like he does every time we meet is at the back of my throat, choking me with its intensity. i am soaked to the bone from tonight's downpour, and i know he's the same as me. i'm trying to find the right words to say, gentle words to soothe the painful truth of how my men and i encountered their team, but there is none.</p><p>there's no easy way to say it so i summon all the courage it requires for me to face the love of my life. lightning strikes as i slowly turn around, and then i see him.</p><p>agent sasuke uchiha stands in the middle of a rundown motel room and he is the most beautiful human i have ever seen. he really could give all those runway models a run for their money—6 feet and 3 inches of pure muscle under those wet clothes, hair a perfect veil of black mane that crowns his brilliant head; and his eyes, oh those eyes, midnight orbs of sin and virtue at once.</p><p>suddenly i feel like a wet dog with rain water running down my body and blood gushing from the side of my head and the length of my arms. i wonder what my enemies will say if they see me—sakura haruno, the newest mafia and clan head of the senju family, looking like a shaking leaf in front of a man. what a disgrace.</p><p>i feel some throbbing on the side of my mouth and i raise my hand to wipe the blood with the back of it, "shit happened, sasuke-kun."</p><p>he is shaking as well, his hands are balled into fists as he tries to rein in his emotions. "you promised me," he says, his voice dripping with disappointment.</p><p>there is a split second of guilt until it disappeared altogether when i remembered what happened 2 days ago. "my promise means no shit if you can't even pull through with yours," it all sound so weak and pathetic with the way my words tremble from one to another but i can't help it anymore. "you told me they wouldn't be there 2 days ago on the pier when we had the transaction but your men suddenly came and slaughtered half of mine!"</p><p>"and what?! is this some kind of contest to you now?! a game of whoever gets their revenge?!" he shouts at me, the torrential rain masking the volume of our voices, and he comes closer. "grow the fuck up, sakura! lives are on the line here and you took almost a dozen lives tonight for the sake of your pride!"</p><p>a humorless laugh comes out of my mouth and i see his fist and jaw clench, "pride is the main thing that's keeping my family alive, sasuke. you ought to know that, we're cut from the same cloth anyway."</p><p>"don't," he spits. his eyes are burning coals now, igniting the flame of hurt inside me. "my family is nowhere near your family. at least we don't kill innocent men in cold blood. at least i'm not a criminal."</p><p>now a burst of real laughter comes out of me and my throat hurts from spilling them, "you have no problems on that a week ago when you were fucking my brains out." memories of him whispering loving words on the insides of my thighs flicker in the back of my mind; he said he loves me as i felt him hard against my back; he said he was mine when he pushed inside.</p><p>a flash of something glints on his sharp eyes until they become cold again. "yeah," he whispers. "my bad. that was a mistake. this whole shit is a mistake." i wait for a few more breaths because it seems like he still has something to say. i strengthen my chest as i brace for its impact, and then he kills me.</p><p>"loving you was a mistake."</p><p>the urge to beg comes again and i desperately want to throw away the pride that sustains me. my bloodied hands quiver as i approach his tired form, fighting the desire to kiss the pain and anger away. i lift my hand to his cheek and find it burning as if he has his own hearth inside him, a huge contrast to the cold of my hands and my insides.</p><p>"please sasuke-kun," i softly whisper, my hand now on his nape a leverage to stand on my tiptoes and push my bloody cheek on his, leaving a crimson streak of my sin on his gorgeous face. "we'll be fine, right? tell me we're still okay... that you still want me." i slide my lips against his ear, "tell me you still love me, sasuke-kun. you do, right?"</p><p>i return to my feet as i look up at him, trying to hide the tremble of my hands. <em>please please please.</em></p><p>our eyes met and there is a conflict of emotions behind his. he's so beautiful and i love him so much. <em>i love you so much, sasuke-kun. don't leave me.</em></p><p>there is a faint sound of crumpled paper as i hear the first wail of police sirens from the outside. my eyes go wide, incredulous that he'll go this far, and my heart feels like shattering from the pain. my hand is ready to strike, to knock him out so i could escape, until he softly holds it and slips a small piece of paper in it.</p><p>even without his words, i know what it contains—the place, the date, the words <em>meet me in the afterglow</em> in his cursive strokes. my heart leaps to my throat.</p><p>his soft whisper knocks loudly against my chest as i feel suddenly alive again, "always, sakura. always."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>~fin~</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>